


Not without my angel

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, On Set, Protective Jensen, Rumors, misha lost his job, season 13, surprised misha, walk out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Season 13 is confirmed but Misha had no contract





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had for my Cockles series. Season 13 is confirmed in real, but everything else is just part of my imagination.

“Mish. Do they know something I'm not aware of?”

Jensen stood in the middle of the trailer, pointing towards the window. Even here between the walls of their temporary home on set, the chants were audible.

More than two hundreds of fans, mostly girls, were standing before the entrance of the the set, holding signs in their hands.

Misha sat on the sofa, kneading his hands nervously. He had seen them as well, although he had entered the area through the back door.

“Dmitri Krushnic”, Jensen voice was an angry rumble, and Misha knew, that when Jensen was calling him with his birth name, something wasn't working the way it should.

“They didn't renew my contract for the next season.” Misha whispered between pressed lips, avoiding Jensen gaze.

They had told him a few days ago, ordered not to say a word to anyone for now.

“What?”

Jensen looked at Misha, as if was talking Chinese. He had his hands pressed into his hips and the muscles in his jaw were moving.

“You heard exactly, what I said.”

It wasn't a topic Misha wanted to talk about. He hadn't told anyone, even Vicki was completely clueless.

“Why...?”

Jensen turned around, stroking through his own short hair.

Misha shrugged, then he got up and moved to the small kitchen, filling two glasses with the so called apple juice.

“Cost-cutting measure from the new CW-Gods. They said, they think Castiel's story is told and there is nothing new to explore. But in fact... they just want to save money.”

Misha handed a glass to Jensen with a smile. The Texan took the glass and poured down the golden liquid in on go.

“Why haven't you told me? Why haven't you obviously told no one? And how did the fans know?”

Misha nipped at his drink, shaking his head.

“Security leak somewhere. Not my fault.” He raised his hands. “But the guys from up above think, that I brain control my minions.”

“Mish, how can you be so cool about it? What if you ask.... or discuss the terms...”

The smile on Misha's face faded and he was staring at Jensen sternly.

“Jens, I'm not brownnosing the boss to save my job. That's not me. If this is their decision... fine. I find my way somewhere else.”

His voice was sharp, but Jensen knew his friend for to long that he perceived Misha was covering up his true feelings.

He moved closer, resting one hand on Misha's face, but the elder one flinched away.

“They are waiting for me on set.”

 

One day later

 

Misha was walking along the make-up trailer, wondering why everybody was up in arms. Ruth stood in front of the trailer, leaning against the wall, a coffee in her hand. When she saw Misha, she presented him a bright and amused smile.

“Thought you are shooting with J2?”

The ginger haired shook her head, her smile getting even wider.

“Change of plans. Some of your dearest fans are detaining the filming.”

She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes, turning her face relaxed into the sun. It seemed to Misha that she wasn't feeling disturbed or angry about the rumors on set.

“My minions?... Fuck... if they are as crazy as I am...?”

What if they enter the set, contriving some stupid pranks, burning down the house.

Misha turned around, walking towards the loudest chants.

The fans were still standing in front of the fence. When they saw Misha appearing, their screams and chants got more enthusiastic. But to his surprise they seemed to be very decent in their behavior.

He looked around and got petrified, when he realized, what Ruth hand meant with biggest fans.

The first one of the crew he saw was Jared. Holding a big sign in his hands, inscribed with “I AM NOT AMOOSED” Kathryn Newton stood next to him. She was wearing a shirt with Castiel's face and the saying “Don't kill my Dad.” Mark Sheppard was there, Rob and Rich, Brianna and Kim

“What the fuck?”; Misha was whispering to himself and his heart was skipping more than a beat.

Then he saw Jensen in the first row.

He was dressed as Dean, his facial feature cold and relentless.

He had a sign glued to a stick. And with big blue letters was one sentence written.

“Not without MY angel.”

Slowly, Misha came closer until he had reached Jensen, who stood on the other side of the fence.

“Jen? What are you doing?... This is stupid? What, if you get any sanctions. What if...?”

Jensen put a finger on his mouth, showing Misha to shut up.

“We mean it... Mish. It was a time, this show was about to brothers hunting monsters. Nine years ago this had changed and it became a show about family. About friends and loyalty. If they wanna fire you.... good. Than they have to handle the consequences.” He looked around to Jared and the other co-workers.

“No one is shooting just a second of a scene, before they gave you a contract for season 13. They have forgotten, who we are.”

Jared smiled at Jensen. “We are the WINchesters....”

Jensen rolled his eyes, looking to Jared with an amused smile.

“No one is left behind, Mish.” Then he leaned forward until his face was resting between the struts of the fence. “And what would I be, without my angel.”

 


End file.
